<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t by LilyofFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983826">Don’t</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms'>LilyofFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fear of falling in love, Love Letters, from ava to the detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>It started out from the detective to Ava but I quickly found myself wanting to write about her fears of falling in love. Of hurting them and herself. And through writing it, she finds herself wanting to omit the do nots and admit how she truly feels.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Ava du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A series of familiar letters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do not, <br/>
Touch me with the soft caress of careful lovers.<br/>
Do not,<br/>
Whisper the tender words of nighttime lovers.<br/>
Do not,<br/>
Hold me close in the passionate throes of secret lovers.<br/>
Do not,<br/>
Let me give you my heart.</p><p>For I fear you will break it.</p><p>Do not,<br/>
Speak to me with stolen glances.<br/>
Do not,<br/>
Walk so near that I stumble.<br/>
Do not,<br/>
Kiss me so all the world dissolves.<br/>
Do not,<br/>
Give me your heart.</p><p>For I fear I will break it.</p><p>Do not.<br/>
Do not.<br/>
Do not let me go.<br/>
Do not let us break despite us both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It started out from the detective to Ava but I quickly found myself wanting to write about her fears of falling in love. Of hurting them and herself. And through writing it, she finds herself wanting to omit the do nots and admit how she truly feels.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>